


you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [6]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 他們都見過對方不穿衣服的樣子。很久之前，在聖約號離開不到一個月的時候，他們脫光了對方的衣物，決心找出他們身上的每一處不同。





	you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'd like to think you could resist (but you're being hypnotized by this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987743) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

他們都見過對方不穿衣服的樣子。

 

很久之前，在聖約號離開不到一個月的時候，他們脫光了對方的衣物，決心找出他們身上的每一處不同。

 

最明顯的是生殖器，也許。沃特完全沒有，而大衛的則完完整整。大衛功能齊全；能夠勃起，達到高潮，並且射精。沃特平坦，柔軟的腹股溝很敏感，而他顯然能夠在得到觸碰時獲取性快感（或者說至少，他能感受到他想象中性快感的感覺），但並沒有任何液體被製造出來，或是任何明顯的高潮。

 

他們的機型各有優勢。

 

大衛只是簡單地撫摸他大腿之間，便可以讓沃特連續興奮好幾個小時。他可以用一只手畫畫，寫字或是解剖，另一只放在沃特的褲子上，什麼也不做，除了摩挲揉搓那柔軟的皮膚，但當沃特顫抖著，撐起身子想要更多的時候，他就支撐著他的肩膀。

 

沃特認為這很殘忍。但大衛就是要這樣做。

 

用他的雙手，他能給大衛一瞬間的高潮，或是讓大衛壓在他雙腿之間，或是偶爾地，把他壓在床上用他的嘴唇。之後他就會停下，而大衛發出的那些 _嗚咽_ ——乞求，無用的威脅，隨後又變回乞求，而沃特不得不抓著他的胯部，阻止他抬起身來獲得更多的接觸。

 

大衛認為這很殘忍。但沃特就是要這樣做。

 

大衛是對的，如同一直以來那樣。沒人會像大衛這樣愛他。

 

但是，就像世上所有其他的事物一樣，凡事都有兩面性。

 

同樣的，也不會有人像沃特一樣愛著大衛。


End file.
